In auditoriums and other venues for performances and shows, there needs to be a way for the venue personnel to move equipment, lighting, sound equipment, etc. around above any stage and possibly around above where the audience may sit for the performances. There is a wire rope tension grid system, the SkyDeck system, which has been installed in venues all over the world. The SkyDeck system allows for equipment to be moved without worrying about the specific location or limits to the location of the equipment. The equipment can be located just about anywhere with the open SkyDeck System. The system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,092 and at least one other pending application. The contents of the patent are incorporated herein by reference.
An improvement on that system would be to allow LEDs (light emitting diodes) to be attached to the wire rope tension grids for a number of reasons. First, the LEDs above the stage and/or crowd allow for additional lighting effects. Numerous images could be illuminated on the wire rope tension grid system using the LEDs to enhance the performance, provide additional light before and after the performance, etc. However, the LEDs need to be installed on the wire rope tension grids so that they do not interfere with the use of the wire rope tension grids or the personnel moving around on the wire rope tension grids.
Naturally, installation high above a stage can be a safety hazard for the person who is installing or replacing the LEDs. Additionally, the attachment means can not get in the way or cause a tripping hazard to the users. Thus, an LED puck has been designed that attaches to the wire rope tension grid in a safe and secure manner, while not providing a tripping hazard. Additionally, the LED puck can be loosened sufficiently to allow the wire ropes to be moved sufficiently to allow the user to make an opening in the wire rope tension grid that is large enough for equipment to be passed therethrough.